


Laser Tag

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten, Cameron, Camille, and Linus play laser tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag

“There’s a new laser tag place downtown,” Cameron mentioned one day at dinner. “We should check it out sometime.” 

Linus had eagerly agreed. Camille had initially refused, but Linus claiming she was just scared to lose made her agree to go immediately. Kirsten had no other choice but to join   
them, unless she wanted to sit alone all evening. 

And that’s how they ended up all strapping on vests and listening to the rules being read to them. It was the usual stuff: no running, no hitting anyone, etc.

“You ready to go?” Kirsten asked Cameron, giving him a small smirk. 

“I’m ready to win, if that’s what you mean.” Cameron said confidently.

The lights flicked off, and the timer gave them one minute to run and hide. Kirsten and Camille stuck together, crouching behind a wall. Unfortunately, Camille’s white shirt stuck   
out like a beacon of light under the black light.

Linus found them first, easily aiming for the targets on their back. Camille had then tripped over Kirsten, kicking her in the shin. Kirsten’s cry of pain had alerted Cameron, who   
followed the sound. Camille and Linus had darted away, and she could hear the angry shouts from across the room. 

Kirsten quickly changed positions, looking for Cameron. She thought she was being stealthy, but he easily shot her from some unknown position. 

She was starting to get frustrated. “Cameron, I know you’re close to me.” She said aloud. 

She heard him laugh, but she still couldn’t see him. She spun in a slow circle, scanning the dark for him. Her vest buzzed two more times. 

“You’re making this way too easy, cupcake.” Cameron said gleefully, still hidden in the dark. 

Kirsten jumped behind the wall closest to her. How could he be so good at this game? She waited a few moments and ran across the space, but a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and held her in place against his body.

“That’s not fair!” She complained, struggling against his grip. 

Her vest was buzzing like crazy, since he was holding his trigger down on a target. “All’s fair in love and war!” he said into her ear, then laughed. 

Kirsten was firing randomly, but since she was facing away from him she didn’t actually hit anything. Time for plan B.

 

She fell limp in his arms, and he loosened his grip just enough so that she could turn around. When she was facing him, she pressed the laser gun into his chest and fired. 

“Hey, no fair!” he complained, but he didn’t let her go. 

“All’s fair in love and war!” she mocked. 

She realized that they were close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips. Without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. 

Cameron tensed, and she was just about to pull away when he started to kiss back. The arm around her waist tightened, pressing her against him completely. She moved her   
hands up to his neck, gently playing with his hair. 

Eventually they both broke away for air, gasping. Kirsten couldn’t believe that she had done that, although she didn’t regret a second of it. 

“What was that?” he whispered.

Kirsten smirked and placed a light kiss on his cheek. “A distraction!” she declared, tearing away from him and shooting his vest as she ran. 

Cameron just shook his head and ran after her, chasing her around the maze.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short! I just wanted to write something cute and such after the finale.


End file.
